A thousand years
by saku015
Summary: Oneshots for Victuuri Week 2018.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

 **Victor:** Legends

For Victor, being a legend somehow was always a burden. Of course, it was a wonderful feeling at first. Being admired because of their hard work was something everyone wished for and he got all the admiration of the world, however, as years passed by, he had to realize that it came with a price. He could not be anything but perfect. He could not let himself having a bad day, because if he failed a competition the whole skating world would disappoint in him. As time passed by, he slowly, but surely lost his love for figure skating.

"Victor, are you okay?" He heard the concerned voice of his student. He looked up from his plate and smiled at Yuuri from across the dining table. The other did not seem persuaded – not a bit.

"Everything is all right, Yuuri. Only a though came to my mind. Do not worry about me," he said, but he knew how fake that smile on his face was.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. He had never seen Victor like that before. He was always kind and cheerful. That's true, everyone can have days when they do not feel themselves well, but that was something else… Something deeper that no matter how hard he tried, he could not put his finger on.

* * *

After they had finished dinner, Victor said his goodnight and almost started to walk towards his room with Makkachin by his side, when Yuuri grabbed his wrist. Victor looked at him surprised.

"Victor, would you be so kind and come with me to my room?"

"O-of course, Yuuri," Victor said, then followed the younger man. He had to admit that he was surprised. Of course, he always wanted to go into Yuuri's room but the fact that the owner of said room invited him was something unpredictable.

When they stepped into the room, Yuuri pushed him down to the bed into a sitting position and ordered him to close his eyes. Victor only nodded, feeling a little bit of excitement. Yuuri could not believe that he would really do this, but as he thought back to the expression on Victor's face, he had to realize that he knew it. It was just like his own, when he questioned his love for skating. He knelt down in front of his bed and pulled out his treasured posters, putting them into Victor's lap.

"Y-you can open them now," he muttered, averting his gaze. When he heard the surprised gasp, he felt his cheeks heating up. "You have been my idol since I was 12. Your skating gave me strength whenever I felt down and I know that lots of people feel the same way and if someone can give these feeling to others, it means that they love what they are doing, so… please do not question your love for skating!"

Yuuri felt as two strong arms hugged him so tight that breathing became quite hard. Victor kissed his forehead tenderly, then hid his face into his hair.

"Thank you, Yuuri! This means a lot to me!"

Yuuri smiled gently and hugged Victor back.

"You are welcome!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

 **Victor:** Pair

Victor was never fan of pair skate. He respected the skaters who were capable of moving in sync and had the connection which was needed for a perfect performance, but imagining himself as doing it? It was something he never would have thought would happen. He was the strongest on his own and he knew that he would not be capable of paying attention to someone elses' performance while he was on the ice – at least, he believed that until Yuuri came into his life. His fiancé had the most unbelievable ideas and Victor – because of he was a love dork – always said yes to them.

"Victor, would you be my partner during my exhibition skate?" Yuuri asked, after the final. Victor only nodded – surprising even himself with it. Yuuri beamed at him and Victor felt really dizzy.

* * *

Yuuri did not choreographed a program, only copied his own from last year, but the way he skated it changed the whole thing for Victor and for the audience as well. When he skated in, everyone cheered in awe, but the only one to whom Victor concentrated on was Yuuri. The way his body moved in his arms was simply perfect and as he touched his face, shivers ran down on his spine. Yuuri was as light as a feather as he lifted him up from the ice and he had to smile when he heard the happy little laugher bubbling up from his chest. His dream was to skate the same ice with him and Victor was more than happy to make it come true.

* * *

"Your pair skate was beautiful!" Mila said, smiling at them after they had changed back into their normal clothes.

"It was too lovey-dovey!" Yurio's comment made both of them laugh out loud. The boy was such a tsundere – Victor heard the word once in Japan and asked Yuuri about its meaning.

"Sorry, Yurio, we did not mean to hurt you," Yuuri said, patting his shoulder, but he had to bite into his lips to hold back his laughter because of the pout of the teens' face.

After that, both Yuuri and Victor turned back toward the little crowd who wanted to congratulate to them because of the pair skate. A little evil grin appeared on Yuri's face.

' _I will show you what a real pair skate is like!_ ' He decided and he started to search for his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

 **Victor:** Inspiration

Victor was amused. Yuuri had never failed to surprise him. Being inspired by something as natural as a dish was unimaginable for him. While Yuuri's weakness was his fight against his anxiety, Victor's weakness was the fight against his capability of finding inspiration. He was never good at it – no matter what other people thought.

He just sighed when he heard Yurio's comment. The other boy was only a teenager, so he did not have problems like those. He skated being led by his emotions which had its own power, but did not work well in every situation.

"Hey, Katsudon! Where the hell are you going?" Victor snapped his head towards the direction Yurio was speaking, seeing only a little amount of brown hair disappearing through the door. "Really..." The younger teen mumbled, sitting back to his place.

Victor had to hold back a smile. Yurio had problems with showing his emotions, but many years of knowing each other were a big help. Victor saw through his mask – Yuri Plisetsky was genuinely worried about his name relative.

* * *

Victor was leaning against the outside wall of the building, the breeze playing with his hair. He knew that Yuuri was skating inside, but he did not want to bother him. Victor understood that after a declaration like that, Yuuri needed a little time alone.

He felt as Makkachin nuzzled his nose to his leg. He knelt down and rubbed the dog behind his ear. He had to admit that there were moments when he was a little bit jealous of his poodle. He wanted to know how Makkachin could have so close relationship with Yuuri – then he had to realize that having a good relationship with a dog and having a good relationship with your idol were earth and sky.

He heard as the door of the building opened, then closed and spotted Yuuri out from his periphericus sight. He stood up and stepped out from the shadows.

"Good evening, Yuuri!" Victor greeted the boy with his kindest smile, making Yuuri stumble back in surprise.

If it was not for Victor, he would have landed on the ground. Victor grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward – with that making Yuuri land on his chest. Yuuri felt himself blushing and took a deep breath to clear his head, which was not a good idea. Victors' scent filled his nose and made the world turn upside-down.

"S-sorry," Yuuri muttered in total embarrassment after stepping a few steps back. He adjusted his glasses, then looked aside.

"Don't worry, everything is okay," Victor said, touching his shoulder. Yuuri peeked up at him from the corner of his eyes. The Russian was not totally sure about what Yuuri said sorry, but – in his eyes – there was no mistake amongst the actions Yuuri did on that day. "You know, Yuuri, I admire you." Because of that sentence, he was gifted with an adorable blush and shining brown eyes.

"Really?" The question was a little bit uncertain. "You admiring me… It is somehow…" Yuuri mumbled, having that cute little frown on his face he always had when he was deep in his thoughts.

"Of course, I do!" Victor claimed, nodding vigorously. "Finding inspiration in something like a dish… It is something that is impossible for me." Because of the awe in Yuuri's eyes and his slightly parted lips Victor kissed him on his forehead.

"V-Victor!" Yuuri exclaimed as red as a tomato. He touched his forehead, averting his gaze. "You have done it again…"

Victor burst out laughing, ruffling Yuuris' hair. He knew that he was not good at staying out of his personal space and he loved seeing Yuuris' shy little reactions.

"Let's go home! Yurio is really worried about you," he said, taking Yuuris' hand into his own, enlacing their fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

 **Yuuri:** Longing

Yuuri had been longed for lots of things through his life. He wanted to become one of Japans' best male figure skaters. He wanted to win the gold on the GPF. He wanted to skate on the same ice as Victor – but he had no idea what else he would long for after he had achieved all those things.

At least, until that day in April when 16 years old Yuri Plisetsky stood in their door with a suitcase in one and Potya's carrier in his other hand. The teen was as grumpy as ever when he answered with only a growl to Yuuris' warm greeting.

"Yurio, you are here! I am so happy!" Victor exclaimed, appearing beside him. He opened his arms for a hug, but Yuri simply ignored him. "Yuuri! Yurio ignored me again!" Victor wailed with giant tears in his eyes.

Yuuri sighed as he was bringing Yuri's boxes into his room. Yuri's room was only just a little snug, but it was perfect for him – Yuuri could see that from the little gape of his mouth. In his room, there was a simple bed, a wardrobe and a desk with a laptop on the top of it. Yuri looked at Yuuri, then back to the room. When he spent his weekends at their place, Yuri slept on the sofa, but Victor and Yuuri renovated that little room for him to celebrate the great event of him moving into their apartment.

"This is great," Yuri breathed, putting down his suitcase.

"It is nothing much," Yuuri said, rubbing the back of his head. He knew that Yuri's room at Lilias' was luxurious, so he was really happy that he liked this one as well.

"I was the one who chose the furniture!" Victor appeared behind their backs, waving his hands and having a heart-shaped smile on his face. Yuri glanced back at them, then a little smile crawled onto his face. "We like you too, Yurio!" Victor exclaimed, hugging the young teen to himself.

"Let go of me, Geezer!" Yuri growled angrily, trying to wriggle out of Victor's grasp.

Yuuri chuckled because of the scene as he let Potya out of her carrier. The cat nuzzled her head to his leg, then went to explore the flat.

"Victor, let him go!" Yuuri said, his shoulders shaking. "He can not breathe." Yuri's face was quite purple, so Yuuri had a feeling that Yuri had not so much time left.

Hearing his voice Victor's eyes sparkled up and pulled him into the hug with a quick movement.

"My two beloved Yuris!" He cooed, his arms becoming tighter around them.

Yuuri shook his head, closing his eyes in contentment. Suddenly, he felt as an arm hugged him uncertainly. His smile widened as he hugged the boy back. As they were standing in front of the little room hugging each other, Yuuri realized what he was longed for: a family of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yuri! on Ice.

* * *

 **Victor:** Celebration

"Yuuri, aren't these cute?" Victor asked excitedly as he took out the fresh-baked Katsudon Phirozkis from their oven. It was Yurios' birthday and he wanted everything to be perfect. "Yuuri?"

Hearing the anxiety in his fiancé's voice, Yuuri smiled at him fondly. He found Victor's 'daddy side' really endearing.

"They look perfect," he reassured the older man, then touched his chin. "But I wonder whether an actual cake would have been better or not…"

Victor stepped to Yuuri and placed a kiss on his temple which made the Japanese blush furiously. Victor looked down at him with a big amount of satisfaction in his eyes. Yuuri rolled his eyes, which made Victor chuckle.

"He already got one at the rink this morning – that is the case he had to stay for more training," he explained, caressing Yuuri's brown locks. "Yakov can not let his protégé to become too pampered with sweets without consequences, can he?"

* * *

30 minutes had passed and Victor wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Everything was set up. A plate of the phirozkis was placed to the middle of the table with a birthday candle on the top of it. A little present was there as well and both him and Yuuri felt a kind of excitement they had never felt before.

"I'm home!" They heard a worn out voice. A bright smile appeared on Yuuris' face and stepped out of the kitchen. Yuri threw his bag to the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. "I am fucking tired!"

"Coach Yakov turned into sadistic mode again, huh?" Yuuri asked – rather from himself than Yuri, but the younger boy nodded. "Anyways, come in the kitchen! You must be hungry!"

Yuri blinked as Yuuri grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the room. Their kitchen was dark, but as soon as he stepped in, a little flickering light appeared. When his eyes was adjusted to the darkness, his mouth gaped. Victor was standing beside the table, greeting him with a smile.

"Happy birthday, Yurio!" Victor said with Yuuri nodding beside Yurio.

"Th-thank you…" Yuri mumbled, feeling a deep blush on his face.

He stepped to the table and blew the candle away. Both Victor and Yuuri started clapping which made Yuri blush harder. He looked aside, spotting out the little wrapped up gift.

He picked it up and opened it. His eyebrows rose up as soon as he came face-to-face with the necklace. When he opened the medal, his eyes became glassy and his lips started to quiver. It was a picture of them made on the night Yuri won the GPF one year ago.

"This is our good luck charm for you," Yuuri said, smiling at him fondly.

Victor hugged his shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Thank you for being born."


End file.
